


Unforeseen Circumstances

by Lavits_Dragoon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bestiality, Blood and Violence, Impregnation, Mind Break, Other, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavits_Dragoon/pseuds/Lavits_Dragoon
Summary: We never know where our choices will take us in the future. Or how other people's choices and circumstances may effect our own lives. For Blake, this lesson is learned when one decision dramatically changes the rest of her foreseeable life within the Emerald forest. For it is the unforeseen circumstances that are the most terrifying. -Grimm Bestiality. don't like don't read! Your choice!





	Unforeseen Circumstances

Unforeseen Circumstances

She knew it was upon her. The aching, pulsing heat inside her core. _‘Why now of all times?’_ She thought incredulously. Sweat beaded down her forehead as the area around her became a furnace, suffocating her in an inferno of need. It was getting so much worse than the other times. She had found that the longer she went without finding a mate, the more intense the heat would become for her.

Blake squirmed in her bed, writhing as she slipped out of her robe to cool her body off. That was a mistake, as now the air-conditioned room could kiss her bare skin, causing more burning pleasure to course through her body. It also gave her easier access to the rest of her body that begged her for relief.

Biting her lip, Blake took a quick glance around the empty room, making sure that her team was gone like they said they would be. After classes had ended for the day, Ruby said she wanted to get some more practice in, as a team, before the upcoming tournament. And as leader who put forth the idea, the rest had no problems with it...Except Blake…

Blake had to fake being sick to gain privacy during her heat. Not that that was overly difficult to fake, with how she had a fever and ached all over. She was in no condition to train right now anyways, the heat wouldn’t let her think about anything except getting off, let alone concentrating on sparring with her team. After her teammates’ well wishing, and a few attempts from worried Yang to stay by her side, they left the faunus by herself, reluctantly.

And now she was here. Alone and horny, naked in her bed. Closing her eyes, she dipped her hand down her body, shivering at her own delicate touch. Her hand brushed through her seemingly unkempt bush and she stopped, her eyes opening in remembrance. When mammal faunus are in heat, they tend to sporadically grow more hair in certain places. This was proof of that, as she had trimmed just two days ago after her shower.

“Oh, God…” Blake whimpered as she could smell her own scent and wetness mixing with the patch of unruly pubes, making it stronger. While the aroma of arousal had no effect on herself, as she was the one creating it, she knew if there was a male faunus in the area, he might pick up on her heat.

“S-Sun…” She moaned out, rubbing at her clit as she thought of how he would take her. She grabbed her breast with her free hand and rolled it in her grasp as she rocked her hips on the bed, dreaming of his toned thighs against her own as he thrust into her like a wild anim-…

Blake shook her head frantically as she tried to banish the thoughts, not wanting to fall to her basic instincts and become the animal that people like Weiss’ father see the faunus as. Gaining her composure for the moment, she got up from the bed and looked back to where she once laid.

Grimacing, she saw a small stain of arousal where her thighs had once been. Not wanting her teammates to see it when they got back from training, she gathered the sheets and put them in the laundry to clean later after putting her clothes back on. _‘I can’t do this here…I can’t let anyone see me like this. It…It isn’t right…’_ Blake thought miserably. She couldn’t help but feel like a freak of nature compared to the rest of her team of human friends.

With this in mind, she knew that she would have to relieve herself somehow. The only question was how and where? She couldn’t do it anywhere on campus. She would be at risk of being caught, and that’s the last thing she wanted. If she couldn’t find somewhere on campus, then she would just have to go off campus…

Blake grabbed Gambol Shroud and strapped it to her back as she had an idea of where she could go. The only problem was that it was pretty dangerous. _‘No one should be at the Emerald forest right now…Classes have ended already, so there would be no reason for anyone to be out there for an assignment.’_ Having a location in mind, she headed out through the window of her dorm. She didn’t want to bump into anyone, after all. Like perhaps a member of team JNPR, that most likely heard from her own team that she wasn’t feeling well.

_‘I just need a moment to myself, and then I can come back like nothing happened. Hopefully, my heat will subside faster this way…’_ Blake thought as she crept towards the forest, unaware of what horror awaited her within…

-x-

Blake made it to the outskirts of the giant forest undetected by her fellow students and teachers. She was sometimes called a ninja by her team and friends, for a reason it seemed.

Now that she was there, the anticipation of release was really getting to her. The earlier play session in bed had only served to get her worked up, and as she was starting to pant lightly, walking past the first few trees, her face was red and slick with sweat as she was just about at her limit.

_‘Just a little further…’_ Blake thought, her patience slowly dwindling away, as her shorts started to get wet with need.

She soon found a bush against a tree that she could take shelter in as she did her business, far away enough from the school that she wouldn’t be heard, but not so far that she would have a problem finding her way back once she was done. Blake had about an hour or so, before she had to make it back to the dorm ahead of her team, or they would find her bed empty and want an explanation. Not wanting to have to explain her heat any more than what she was out here to do, she wasted no time getting started.

Blake put her weapon against the tree, then unfastened her silver button and slid off her black vest, followed by her stockings and boots as she sat them in the bush to keep them together and hidden. Next to follow her clothing into the bush was her white crop top, as she became less patient with her layers.

_‘I really shouldn’t have worn my entire outfit…’_ As she thought that, she took a look around to make sure no one was around, before removing her black silk bra next, exposing her B-cup peaks to the forest. Blake shuddered as she felt the humid air against her heat sensitive nipples. She bit her bottom lip as she gave each of her tits a good, slow squeeze, leaning back against the tree as she remained in just her shorts. Releasing a heavenly sigh as she pinched one of her nipples, Blake sent her other hand southward. She slid her right hand down her toned, sweat covered stomach, past her navel, until she reached the barrier of cloth around her hips and thighs. 

Regaining her senses once more, Blake looked around the area, feeling like she was being watched. Seeing and hearing nothing unusual, even with her heightened senses. Blake decided to play it safe however, and she stepped behind the bush to conceal herself as much as possible. Completely unaware of the glowing red eyes that stared at her from atop a far off tree branch…

Now on her knees, sure that she couldn’t be seen by anyone who may have followed her here, Blake rolled onto her back and removed her shorts, spotted with arousal. She could clearly smell her lust again, no longer trapped behind the tight layer of clothing. Only the thin fabric of her purple colored panties clad her sex now, which were even more soaked than the shorts before it.

Having waited longer than she was willing to, Blake decided to skip removing her last piece of underwear, and stuck a hand past them, grazing her glistening folds and throbbing clitoris within. She moaned out into the forest at her own delicate touch, no longer caring if she was being heard or watched, as the flames of her heat licked up and down her body in fierce waves.

She so desperately needed this. So much so, that as she felt her own touch, everything else around her fell away. Blake payed attention to nothing but her slender fingers grasping and grazing across her mostly naked body. She whined out an affirmative as she penetrated her sex with two of her longest fingers, aching to reach as deep as she could. She bucked her hips upwards into her hand, needing to reach deeper inside herself as her own glorious appendages scraped and pressed against her constricting walls.

Wanting to feel the utmost pleasure as she continued to drown in her lust, Blake reached down with her free hand, pressing hard on her clit and rubbing it in small circles. The reaction was instantaneous as she practically yowled out at the stimulation, not un-similar to a cat in heat.

The thought briefly crossed her mind, but she didn’t care anymore. She was too far gone to give a shit about what was proper now. She was already knuckle deep in her core, pumping furiously, frantically playing with her pulsing joy buzzer. A deep burning sensation was building within her as she panted, sweat covering her body. She had felt something similar before, but never like this. Her legs and hips were shaking, and her moans were reaching a fever pitch as she was getting closer to finishing.

Suddenly, she felt a warm, wet, rough, object lap against her panty-clad sex. It should have made her jump to her feet and leap away in fright at the unfamiliar feeling, but instead the extra attention was what set her off, as she gave out a throaty moan and bucked into the new object of pleasure. The climax that followed was the most intense of her life, at least as of yet, as she squirted against her fingers and panties. “Ohhh-Ga-aw-aw-aw-haawd!!!” She cried out as she forced her sex closer to the unfamiliar entity, bucking her hips into it as she moaned in ecstasy with every pump. She wanted to experience this bliss for as long as possible, as she gave out a pitiful whine for more, but that dream was crushed as she heard a deep, heart-wrenching, growl come from between her legs.

-x-

Finally coming out of her sex crazed haze due to the potentially life threatening sound, Blake’s eyes snapped open and shot to the juncture of her legs, getting a look at what was causing her such utter pleasure.

 A pitch-black figure with deep red eyes was presenting its maw of sharp teeth, between her legs. Its face moved to nuzzle against her crotch again, and that’s when she felt thin whiskers brush against her damp panties. _‘A-A Broosha…’_ Blake thought with horrified dread.

The Broosha was a creature of Grimm. A feline Grimm, similar to that of the non-soulless black panther, only larger. The Broosha Grimm was also known to have two tails, instead of one, like their normal counterpart. The tails also end in thin stingers that deliver a paralyzing toxin to prey that tend to be more difficult to catch than others.

Blake felt the creature’s hot breath across her thighs as it seemed to take in her lustful pheromones. She whimpered and twitched away as it gave her sex another long lick, tasting her arousal. “St-Stop…” Blake pitifully whimpered for the monster to leave her be, but her hips felt differently, as she couldn’t help but rock gently against the creature’s tongue.

She glanced down at the giant cat between her legs, biting her lip to keep in her moans, to see its mouth open wider, nearing her sex with sharp teeth. Panicking, thinking that it was going to bite her, Blake started to retreat. It was too late however, as it reached its goal and tore off the cloth that was in its way. Horrified of what it would do next, Blake slid away from the beast, trying to get back to her feet. A paw, nearly the size of her head, came down towards her stomach, intending to keep her still, but Blake was having none of that, as she used her semblance to get away and the paw pinned nothing but air, as her shadow clone was dispersed.

Blake flipped to her feet, panting for breath after not fully recovering from her earlier climax. She dashed for the other side of the tree, where she left Gambol Shroud, and the Broosha roared out at the challenge, not liking being tricked by its prey. As Blake leapt over the bush containing her clothing, the Broosha pounced towards her, swatting at her long legs to bring her down to the ground, but again, the cat faunus used her semblance to launch herself out of harm’s way and towards her weapon.

The beast went flying past the bush as Blake picked up her sword and sheath, ready to fight if need be. The Grimm turned around to roar at her and it hunkered down, slowly encircling her, waiting for an opportunity to strike. His twin tails reared up above his body, no longer taking the female lightly as she had escaped his grasp twice now.

Blake’s eyes widened at the long stingers, knowing exactly what they could do. _‘I can’t let them reach me, or I’m dead meat…’_ The stingers were too thin for someone’s basic aura to stop their puncture. One needed to actively manipulate their aura to intercept the stinger in order to prevent being stabbed, but Blake wasn’t as advanced as Ren was with aura manipulation. She would just have to dodge until she could either kill it or lose it within the forest.

With this in mind, Blake readied her sword and sheath cleaver, but was halted as the beast released another growl. This one was different from the last though, as it seemed to try and ask something of her. She gazed into the Broosha’s eyes and noticed its own roaming across her still naked body. She shivered under his gaze and blushed at the attention. Her thighs clenched and rubbed against each other, as she felt another rise in her heat coming.

Blake’s eyes widened with incredulousness. _‘Oh, fuck. Why now…?’_ She could smell her arousal again as her heat wanted something more, and that’s when it hit her. Her heat was what attracted him here. He didn’t want to eat her, he wanted to mate her… “Oh God, no…” She took a step back on shaky legs, appalled that her own body would be turned on by this thing’s hunger for her.

Suddenly though, the Broosha pounced. He had enough of waiting for her to give in, and lunged at the sign of her retreating. Blake used a shadow clone on instinct and jumped back, just barely dodging both stingers as they tore through her shadow clone like the air it was. Due to her being shaken up though, she fell on her backside, stumbling from the sudden lunge and terrifying realization. Seeing another prime opportunity, the Grimm sent another stinger towards her prone body, but she just barely rolled out of the way in time.

Unfortunately for Blake, the beast still had the second tail, ready to pierce her flesh at a moment’s notice. The stinger darted at Blake’s right shoulder as she was getting up on her hands and knees to run, puncturing her aura and pale white skin instantly.

“Gah!” Blake cried out as her right arm quickly fell limp at her side. She felt Gambol tumble from her grasp as she scrambled and clawed to her feet. Having lost her dominant arm to help with this, she struggled briefly, just managing to get up from the forest floor and sprint away from the giant cat Grimm. Only having her sheathe cleaver for self-defense now.

He was right on her tail though, not giving her a second to breathe, as he pounced at her again. Blake ducked around a tree, using her semblance once again to escape his grasp, and the Grimm crashed into it. Roaring in frustration, the Broosha leapt off of the tree, using its claws for stability, correcting its course to catch back up with the female.

 Blake continued to sprint for her life, clutching her limp arm to her side as she weaved through tree after tree. Frighteningly, she heard a gruesome bellow to her left, as the Grimm had once again caught up with her. He lunged from the left, his mouth pulled back in a snarl, his claws extended and out in front of him to rend her to pieces…

Fortunately, or unfortunately though, Blake met a slope as her attention was pulled towards the giant monster trying to catch her, and she slipped to her back. Both she and the Broosha tumbled down the decline, finding nothing to grasp for stability, except for wet leaves and loose soil.

As they tumbled, Blake’s body met a tree near the end of the slope and smashed into it. Her aura flickered out and died at the impact. Her head spun and her ears rang at the crash. Her vision started to darken as the sudden force knocked the breath out of her lungs, and she went limp, face down, against the exposed roots at the base of the tree. 

-x-

Blake came to, shortly after, when a rumble sounded out next to her ear, followed by a lick against her neck and matted hair. She awoke with a start as she remembered what happened instantly. As she raised up however, her back met a wall of solid muscle and fur that wouldn’t budge no matter how hard she pressed against it. She was trapped underneath what was certainly the Broosha that had chased her here.

She tried moving her right arm again, but felt nothing. She also noticed that her last weapon was no longer in her grasp. _‘Shit! I must have lost shroud during the tumble…’_ Blake thought with panic grasping her mind. She had no way of fighting back now, as she was trapped underneath this monster of mankind. And since the crash took the remainder of her aura from her, she couldn’t shadow step anymore, leaving her completely defenseless and vulnerable.

Blake heard the rumble again, it was against her shoulder blades this time, and now that she was fully awake, it sounded more like a deep purr than a rumble. She felt its rough tongue again, gliding up and down her back as if to groom its mate…

As the Broosha reached her voluptuous ass with its wet muscle, Blake frantically tried to crawl away from the monster. She dug her one good hand into the dirt and tried to heave her body out from below the fearsome cat, but as she pushed away with her legs the _almost_ purr turned into a threatening snarl. A claw came down on her back, forcing her back down, as she gave out a pained yelp when they dug into her soft skin.

The Grimm’s head came close to hers, as it sniffed at her cheek, sensing her fear and dread. Blake gave out a resistant whimper as she turned her head away from the beast. It roared again, pressing its claw deeper into her back. The Broosha demanded her compliance, its hind legs shifting and pressing against Blake’s lower half, as it gave her no choice in the matter. 

“N-No!” Blake shook her head, feeling something against the back of her thighs. She tried to struggle away, but the claw in her back never receded, leaving a nasty gash down her back as she squirmed under his hold. “Ahh-St-Stop! Oh God…” Blake whimpered as she knew what was coming.

He rubbed himself through her folds, his slickness meeting her body’s readiness. She could feel it gliding between her mostly closed thighs and lower lips. He was HUGE. She whimpered pathetically, as he rocked against her once more, embarrassingly aware that her body was begging for it.

The Broosha roughly thrust against her sex, but his cock just grazed past. He wasn’t used to mating with something half his size. As his arousal slickened member missed its mark, Blake gasped as she felt it tug against her inner folds on the way forward. He lifted his paw from her back, laying both on either side of her head, as he pressed down harder against her, getting closer to his future mate for easier penetration. Her breath hitched as she felt his soft, warm fur press into her bloodied back, soothing her. She collapsed to just her knees, forearms, and cheek, leaving her lower body still raised up against his as he put more weight on her, giving up on breaking from his grasp, as she couldn’t even move anymore.  This submissive pose gave him the perfect angle for penetration though, as he shifted back, only to thrust forward once more against Blake’s dripping cunt.

As she felt his phallus pull away from her thighs, her body moved on its own, backing into his member just as he slammed forward... The giant panther let out a victorious roar as he had finally taken her as his own.

Due to the power of his hips and the fact that Blake moved back against him at the same time, his massive member was taken in half way by her needy sex on the first thrust. The shear girth of his cock stretched her widely. Wider than her pussy was ever intended to take, and it tore slightly from his rough initial insertion.  “Aa-AAAAAHH!!! T-Take it out!!” Blake cried out with him, her eyes bulging as she was penetrated. She begged for mercy, but when she received none as the throbbing member inside her remained, her cry trailed off into a sobbing whimper. “Aa-ughh…”

Some blood trickled out from her tightly plugged sex as she was roughly taken. The smell of blood and feline pheromones in the air suffocated and intoxicated the Broosha, as he finally started to move inside her. He pulled back slowly, too tight to pull out any faster, as her walls were tugging at his thickness. Blake gave out an embarrassing whine as she felt him leave her, but the whine flipped to a scream as he rammed harder inside her. Harder than the initial plunge. “AHHGH-F-Fuck!!”

Her head spun as she was pummeled into from behind. Her core was on fire and she was enduring a pain that she had never experienced in her life, but even so, she knew that there was still more to come, as he had yet to hilt himself inside her.

She gritted her teeth and clenched her eyes shut as he roughly thrust into her once again. Her body shook and tears fell from her eyes as she tried to fruitlessly crawl away from the beast once again. As she tried to pull her body away though, the Grimm gave her no quarter, as he stayed on top of her, railing his member back into her every time she moved. Crying out with her nails digging into the soil, Blake realized she couldn’t get away no matter how badly she wanted to, as her body was continuously rocked into the ground beneath by his monstrous humping. The thrusts weren’t rapid, yet, but they were getting more powerful each time. His towering sex, digging deeper every excruciating moment it was inside her. He mated her slowly, wanting her to get used to his massive cock as he continued inside her.

He let out roars equivalent to heavy pants, as she let out whines and cries, which slowly turned to yowls and moans as she was starting to get used to the girth that was tearing her apart. “Fuck…Fuck…Oh, Fuck… Oh-Ahhn!” Blake finally cried out in pleasure, before he struck her cervix harshly, turning it into a sudden yelp as he filled her completely.

At last, hilted inside his mate, the Broosha started to pick up speed, spurred on as his female started to mewl for more of his movements.

“Ahh, Fuck! T-Too much! Haahhn!” Blake cried out as she was fucked deeply. Every thrust was meeting her cervix now, as he tried to journey deeper into her tight, needy hole. A few tears streamed down Blake’s cheeks as she started to lose her reasoning, her fight. Her body was enjoying the harsh fucking, and there was no denying it any longer.

“Ohhh….” She moaned quietly at first, trying to resist, but as he thrust against her inner door again, the pain became pleasure thanks to her heat overwhelming her senses and she started to lose out to her lust. “Ohhhh-F-Fu….Fuck…Ye-…YES!!! Oohhh, God!! Yessss~…” She finally cried out in acceptance, as he shifted upwards, striking a spot she had never felt before that sent her reeling in pleasure. Blake gave out a throaty moan into the forest canopy as he struck the same spot again sending spasms down her core.

“More! Oh god, more-Ahhhhn~!” Blake screamed for more of his blissful shaft, striking every desirable spot imaginable inside her. She wailed out in pure lustful splendor as she bucked her hips back to meet his, hilting him inside her. She came immediately, squirting her lady cum on his hind legs as her back arched against his belly and her eyes rolled up to their sockets. Her legs shook and her tight heat was made even tighter as her walls choked the Grimm’s member, forcing him to stay inside her, trying to milk him of his essence.

She collapsed against the cold ground, exhausted from the orgasm she had experienced after finally giving in to her desires. Her breath was quick as her chest heaved repeatedly for air. Her body was coated in sweat as she felt on cloud nine, as his shaft remained inside her, still throbbing. Her walls continued to pulse around his member, oversensitive from the climax. Blake sighed dreamily as her walls and thighs twitched underneath him in pleasure. The illusion was swiftly shattered however, as the Grimm inside her wasn’t finished with her, yet.

Only given a short reprieve after her climax, Blake felt him thrust inside her again, picking up where he left off, reaming her insides with his giant cock. Her breath hitched before becoming a high-pitched whine as he continued inside her spasming and sensitive sex, striking her deep entrance over and over again.

Blake locked her jaw in place and closed her eyes tightly as he started to pick up speed inside her. It was becoming too much for the faunus. She was being overwhelmed by his thick member spreading her well abused pussy to its limits and then some. Instead of the pain slowly lightening like before though, the intense session was made all the more torturous as she felt something like tiny barbs tug at her from within.

Blake’s eyes shot open as she realized that he was getting close to finishing. Her thoughts on this development were confusingly mixed, as she knew this hell was soon to be over, but she also knew what those barbs inside her were about to do to her. 

“Gahh!” Blake was pitched forward onto her face and hand as he gave a rough thrust into her cervix again, finally starting to breach her baby chamber like he desired. She felt his spine-covered cock scrape at her walls as he pulled back, looking for purchase to lock him inside her. 

“S-Stop…Pl-Please! Just sto-ahh…Ahhh!!” She begged for rest, but she received none, as the Broosha continued to deliver her pain and pleasure of almost equal amount, pounding into her cervix at an alarming rate. He speared into her cervix on the next thrust, giving out a ferocious roar befitting his place atop his mate.

Blake’s cry died off in her throat as her womb was ran through. She came again, her overstretched walls coiling around his throbbing red cock as her juices trickled out slowly, too full of his girth to gush out at once.

He gave a few more quick thrusts, before his head was locked inside her womb by his spines and he _spurted_ and _spurted_ his thick white cum, filling her insides. The Grimm, following instinct as it told him to keep Blake still, bit her on the nape of the neck as he purred in splendor.

As she felt his spines tug at her womb, the heat of his release rush into her core and his teeth on her neck, Blake let out a whimpering moan, before closing her eyes and fading away from consciousness.

The Broosha bucked his hips a few more times against Blake’s ass, making sure to fill her to the brim with his cum before he released her neck, giving a triumphant roar as she was sure to bare his young with the subtle swell of her belly due to his substantial load.

As Blake was collapsed underneath him, he bowed his head to lick at her neck, purring into her ear as he nuzzled against her, enjoying the euphoric moment of post sex while it lasted.

It only lasted a few brief minutes however, as Blake whimpered in her dream state, feeling him start to tug away from her, trying to pull out. His spines were still holding true though, and Blake’s depths were unwilling to release him as well. He gave another calming lick against the red fanged marks on her neck, and then yanked out of her in one fell swoop, finally pulling his slick sex from her own, reddened and roughly used one. His spunk issued forth from her cunt at a steady rate, now that the opening was cleared, creating a sizeable puddle between her shaking legs as her stomach bulge shrank some.

The force and pain from the backward thrust awoke Blake from her much needed slumber with a loud grunt. She tried curling in on herself, feeling used and dirty upon realizing what had happened, but froze, still on her stomach, when she felt his rough tongue against her still opened and quivering folds. He lapped gently against her sore cunt, trying to soothe and clean her of both of their fluids. Her breath caught in her throat again, as the gentleness of his ministrations started to relax her.

“Mmmhn…” Blake bit her bottom lip as she laid her head back down against her left arm and closed her eyes, letting him continue with no thoughts to interrupt him. A smile started to form on her lips as she felt bliss from the soothing warmth inside her combined with the lapping of his tongue against her tender folds, but it was all washed away as a howl pierced through the relaxing splendor…

-x-

Blake’s eyes widened in fear. She had heard that howl many times, and it didn’t belong to a Broosha. That was the howl of a Beowolf. And by the pitch and depth of it, an alpha at that. Normally, Blake would have been able to take on an alpha by herself, but today definitely wasn’t normal for her. She was injured, out of aura, and weaponless. If that alpha was coming for her, she was as good as dead. That is, if the Broosha already didn’t plan on killing her out of instinct.

With that thought in mind, Blake turned her head to take a look at what the Broosha was doing, having realized that it had stopped lapping at her when the howl sounded out. She slightly jumped as she realized that his head was right above hers as she turned to look at him, but he wasn’t paying attention to her. His focus was on the forest to their north, where the howl had come from. He had hunkered down low above Blake, covering her with his body.

_‘Is he…Protecting me…?’_ Blake thought befuddled. This was impossible. Grimm were the sworn enemies of mankind. _‘That can’t be it. He must just be trying to hide himself…’_ As Blake continued to wrap her mind around it, another roar broke through the woods. This time, closer.

She felt the panther Grimm’s belly brush against her back as he lowered even further and she whimpered in pain as it stung the open wound on her back. “Oh, no…” Blake muttered quietly with worried eyes, as she realized that it was definitely her that the Beowolf wanted. He must have smelled her blood after the Broosha clawed her back.

Another howl broke through the trees as the alpha emerged from some shrubbery. It’s white bone spikes on its black fur flexing as it stood on its hind legs, searching. Seeing it now, the Broosha let out a quiet growl next to Blake’s ear, getting ready to put the mutt in its place. She shivered at the ferocity in the panther’s eyes as it watched the Beowolf’s every move.

The alpha raised its snout into the air, sniffing around for something. It checked a tree, then another, until it stopped about 50 feet from the two on the ground. It jerked its head back, as if surprised by what it smelled. The wolf bared its teeth at the rival scent, releasing an angered growl before resuming its trail, still unaware of the two behind a tree. It got steadily closer to Blake and the Grimm above her, though. She tensed up as she felt the Broosha move back, getting ready. He was going to pounce on the new Grimm, like he tried with Blake a few times.

With his muzzle near the dirt, the wolf didn’t notice the two it was approaching until it was too late. The Broosha pounced, extending its claws and fangs at the other Grimm, intent on protecting its own.

Its claws found purchase on the wolf’s underbelly as it reared up in surprise, rending its stomach with a terrible gash before the alpha threw the Broosha away and into a tree, the panther giving out a hurt yelp as it collided roughly.

The wolf was upon him before the Broosha had a chance to get back to its feet properly, and it bit into his exposed side, gripping his back with its jagged claws to keep it in place.

Blake watched helplessly as the Broosha was being torn into by the Beowolf. She clenched her eyes shut and looked away, trying to block out the mental image. She then heard the panther yowl out in pain as the wolf bit harder into his side.

“STOP!!!” Blake yelled out with an outstretched hand, not wanting her only possible way to survive this be killed right in front of her. She didn’t even realize what she did until it was far too late.

The wolf heard her plea, and at the sound of a scared member of mankind, the creature of Grimm turned towards Blake. Its sights were set on devouring the easy, more appetizing prey, it could finish of its weakened rival afterwards. But as it turned its back to the Broosha and stalked off towards Blake, the panther whipped its tails out and stung the wolf in the back of the neck with both.

The alpha roared out in fury at the sneak attack, but as it turned around to face the cat, its claws that were ready to tear into the panther fell limp. As did the rest of it immediately after, as the toxin worked fast through the wolf, rendering it completely paralyzed. When the Beowolf started to fall from its lack of motor skills, the Broosha took the opportunity to go for its throat, snapping the wolf’s neck as it crashed to the ground.

-x-

The Broosha stood up shakily from the misting black corpse of the alpha Beowolf, intent to get back to his mate, but fell to his uninjured side after the first step. His black blood, oozing out of his side and back, where the wolf had opened him up. The panther gave out a pained cry as his claws dug into the soil, trying to move.

Blake was to her knees now, staring horrifically at the sight in front of her. Why was it horrific to her? It was just a creature of Grimm, one that had _raped_ her! It deserved the pain… _‘Didn’t it…?’_ Blake shook her head frantically, not knowing what to do. _‘I should just leave. It’s just one less creature of Grimm for mankind to worry about, right…? It…It saved me though…Why? Why did it risk its life to save me?!’_ She couldn’t figure it out. It made no sense compared to hundreds of years of documented Grimm behavior. _‘They would never do this, so why now?’_

She was stopped from her inner thoughts as the Broosha yowled out again, this time, much weaker. “Shit! U-Uh…” Blake looked around for anything she could use, having realized that it was going to die soon if she didn’t do anything. She wasn’t sure if she even should save it after what it did, and what it is, but she didn’t have the time to ponder this anymore, now. She could think more after she at least stabilized it first, if that was even possible with Grimm. Besides simply bandaging the wound, she didn’t know what else to try on a creature of Grimm. They didn’t exactly spend time in class learning how to _heal_ Grimm, after all…

Blake got to her feet and scrambled up the hill she and the Broosha tumbled down. If she needed bandages, then her clothing would be suitable for the task. Quickly making her way back to the bush where she was originally attacked, she grabbed her clothing and turned around to rush back to the panther, but saw Gambol laying down in the leaves beside the tree…

-x-

The Broosha was panting from the blood loss, his eyes closed to save his strength. They snapped open at nearby footfalls, fearing another enemy in his weakened state. The panther’s soft red eyes settled on Blake dressed in her shorts and crop top as she approached, a blade strongly in her right hand. It seemed his toxin had worn off…He closed his eyes, giving in to his fate as his sworn enemy had her weapon again.

* **Schhink!***

His eyes snapped open as the blade came down next to his head, stabbed into the dirt. He glanced up at Blake expectantly, as she just kneeled down next to his wound.

“What am I doing…?” Blake muttered to herself, as she grabbed her stockings and tied them together, planning to wrap it around his stomach to cover the badly bleeding side wound from the wolf’s bite with a piece of her vest. As she touched the wound with the make-shift bandage, the panther growled out a warning, fearful that she was doing something harmful. 

Blake flinched at the noise, but continued as she realized that he was in no condition to resist. _‘My, how the tables have turned…’_ Blake thought dryly as she wrapped the bandage over a piece of torn vest to cover the biggest wound. She struggled getting the wrapping under his stomach to complete the ring, but she managed with her dexterous fingers. “Calm down. I’m just trying to…Return the favor.” She explained to the entity, not caring if he could understand her as she tied the stocking ends together to keep the piece of torn cloth in place on the wound.

He whimpered in pain as she tied it tightly. “S-Sorry…It’s for your own good…” Blake hesitated in her apology, not sure if she even had anything to apologize for. She shook her head as she tore two more pieces of her vest off, paying it no mind as she covered the slashes to his back as best she could. “Shit. I don’t have anything else to keep them on him…” Sighing, Blake made up her mind as she sat down next to the panther, keeping pressure on the wounds with her hands.

While the fabric was already black like his blood, Blake could still feel the vest as it quickly dampened up with his ichor. She wasn’t sure if this even helped the Grimm, but as his breath slowed to a calm rate and he shut his eyes again to rest, Blake knew he would pull through. The only question after that, was what to do with him? She glanced at her sword shimmering in the sunlight that peaked through the forest ceiling, contemplating her options. Suddenly, she felt woozy, like bad food poisoning. Clutching her stomach, Blake turned away from the panther and retched, vomiting into the dirt.

“Uughh…What…What the hell…?” Blake muttered as she puked again. She grasped at her stomach again, and her eyes widened in shock. _‘I just imagined that right…?’_ She thought in ignorant hope. Feeling across her belly slowly and firmly, she couldn’t deny the subtlest of swelling in her stomach. “Oh, God…No…This can’t be happening! Am I…?!”

Blake shook her head frantically, denying the possibility that she was pregnant with a Grimm’s child. _‘That’s just not possible!! And so fast, too?! What the hell?! Did **he** even know that was possib-…’_ Blake snapped her focus to the unconscious Broosha, mid thought. _‘That’s why he was protecting me? Cause I’m carrying his young?!’_ Blake screamed internally, scooting back against a tree in front of the Broosha to process this.

_‘Wh-What do I do?! Do I go back to Beacon and hope no one finds out?! Is it even possible to birth a Grimm baby?! Would he come after me, if I left?’_ Blake glanced at the panther beside her legs, then at her sword again…

She clutched her head with both of her hands, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, Blake felt a lick against her knee. She gazed down at the panther and saw his eyes slightly open, purring against her as he nuzzled her leg, seemingly sensing her inner turmoil. _‘This has got to be the most messed up dream ever…’_ Blake thought as she hesitantly brought a hand down between his ears, slowly petting him as he rested against her. She couldn’t fight the smile that slowly built on her face as she noticed that the Broosha, the enemy of mankind, tilted his head into her hand and gave out a deeper purr as she scratched behind his ear. _‘…But if it’s not a dream, then I better figure out what I’m going to do with this…’_ She looked up at the treetops as she softly rubbed at her belly, sighing in unexplainable peace.

-x-

An agonized scream broke through the depths of the Emerald forest. It was 5 weeks after the events of Blake’s heated rendezvous into the mostly deserted woods. After having patched up the Broosha that saved her from the alpha Beowolf, Blake felt a foreign sense of belonging while near him. She had decided to stay by his side while she gave birth to his young, fearing what would happen to not only her, but him as well, should she go back to Beacon as she was. So they hid away from the world, deep within the Emerald forest, as she swelled with his child.

Her team, her friends, her family, and the staff of Beacon all searched for her after she went missing. However, as all that was found of hers was Shroud within the Grimm-filled forest, most assumed the worst and gave up. Blake’s closest friends and family still searched for her, but they would find nothing as she didn’t want to be found anymore.

“Aaaaah-arhggh!!! It hurts!!” Blake cried out a second time, her voice echoing off the walls of the cave that she and the Broosha had called home after he was able to move again. She looked nine months pregnant now, after only 5 short weeks of taking in his seed. It seemed that the mixing of Grimm and faunus of a similar species was possible after all, albeit with accelerated results.

Blake laid against the Broosha’s side, still in her crop top and shorts that were much worse for wear after weeks deep in a forest, only she stopped wearing her bow after deciding to stay with the panther. She panted and wailed while in the labors of child birth, as the time was finally upon her. She grabbed his nearest paw and clenched like a vice as her cervix started to dilate for the delivery.

He dipped down with his head and nudged against her cheek, giving a lick as she cried out again. Blake returned the gesture and pressed her own head to his, giving a brief smile, before more blinding pain erupted from her insides and she screamed to the cave ceiling above.

Blake had fallen in love with the Broosha, as he cared for her and their baby. He protected them from other Grimm and gathered edible food for her when the pregnancy worsened to the point where she could barely stand without help. More importantly to Blake however, was that he stayed by her side through it all, never leaving her side unless it was entirely necessary. She had even given him a name to call him by, as a representation of what he meant to her. He was always there to keep her safe and warm when the pain was at its worst.

“C-Calor-Ohhhhhhh! Hah-Hah-Hah…It-It hurts!! G-Gergh…” Blake squeezed Calor’s paw again, taking several steady breaths as she felt something shift inside her.

“It’s coming-Gahhh…!” Blake’s declaration trailed off into a grunt of pain as she felt her insides unravel. It felt like an eternity for Blake before the tiny black form reached the exit of her sex and spilled forth, mewling for help.

“C-Can you…?” Blake asked for Calor to help bring the kitten closer, wanting to see it, and he obliged. As he got up, Blake laid down on their fur bed that she had managed to make with some of the kills from his hunts. Calor gave a few licks to the tiny fur covered animal and then gently nipped at the neck of the baby kitten and lifted it up, setting it down against Blake’s chest.

“Th-Thank you, Calor.” Blake struggled with her breath, exhausted after her efforts. She scratched behind Calor’s ear with a tired smile, before pulling back to look at the tiny little thing between her breasts. It was a male, and he looked exactly like his father, except he lacked the twin tails of a full-fledged Broosha. Blake smiled as the kitten smelled his mother’s milk and started to feed from her exposed nipple, giving out a soft purr as he enjoyed the meal. “Unus…I’ll call you Unus…” She whispered out as she began to pet her kitten.

-x-

The peaceful moment was interrupted with a jerk to Blake’s chagrin, as she felt another contraction within. She wasn’t finished yet, it seemed.

Sensing his mate still had more to birth, Calor picked the newborn up again and carried it to the edge of the fur pelt. He was giving Blake all the room she needed without fear of hurting the little one and without leaving her alone to birth a second kitten by herself. Grateful for this, Blake rubbed at his side before the pain flared up again.

The second birth was no easier than the first as it took several agonizing minutes, almost an hour, before Blake finally felt it at the end of the tunnel. She gave one last harsh push, forcing it from her depths with a harrowing grimace as she clutched at Calor’s fur. She laid her head back down against their bed as she panted, thankful as she heard the high-pitched whimpers of her second kitten.

Calor cleaned this one off too, then picked it up and brought it to Blake’s chest like the first. And like the first, it instantly went to her teat, suckling for nourishment as the faunus got a look at it. The second’s body was all black like the father and older brother, but as the female Broosha with two tails opened her eyes for the first time, Blake gasped as she gazed into a mirror. Gold irises stared into her own as the tiny kitten mewled for attention. She hugged it gently to her chest as she smiled, tears building in her eyes as she was overcome with emotion. _‘Such beautiful golden eyes…’_

“Oro…Your name is Oro, little one-Ahh!…” Blake’s reverie with her second born was cut short as she felt yet another shift within her.

-x-

Calor picked up Oro and set her beside Unus on the fur pelt. After making sure his young were safe, he settled in next to Blake again, giving her a nudge of affection and encouragement, which she appreciated.

The third was thankfully the smallest of the trio of kittens. It only took a few short minutes before the final panther cub spilled out of Blake’s opening, mewling for help like those before it. Blake closed her eyes and her breath had slowed to a crawl after giving life to a litter of kittens. Her body was slick with sweat and every part of her ached like never before. She felt like she could sleep for eternity.

Blake felt her last kitten drop onto her chest thanks to her mate, and she opened her eyes with a tired grunt, taking in the last of their family. The second male kitten was pitch black like the others, except at the tips of his ears and twin tails, where there was the faintest gradation of black to violet. Blake gave a faint smile to the red eyed kitten as it drank from her, before she laid her head to the side and whispered his name before she passed out, carrying the smile with her to her slumber. “S-Simul…”

-x-

Blake never did return to Beacon. She cared too much about her new family to leave them behind in the Emerald forest. She did return one thing to her friends of team RWBY, though. She hoped it would bring them peace knowing that she was Ok and happy where she was…

“Yang! Ruby! Wake up!!!” A high pitched and bossy voice rang out in the early morning room of team RWBY’s dorm.

“Weiss, if you don’t stop bugging me about sleeping till noon on a Saturday, I’m going to punch you through a wall!!” Yang grunted as she rolled over, ignoring her sister’s partner like she did many times before.

“Yang, this is important! It’s about Blake!! Just look!” Weiss pleaded with a scowl on her face.

“What is it, Weiss?” Ruby asked with a yawn as she poked her head from her tent top bunk.

“This!” The heiress put her open palm out to her leader, showing her an unraveled, torn up black bow. “I found it on the floor when I woke up, and look! The window is open! I know for a fact that it was closed when we went to bed. It has to be from Blake! She needs our help!”

Yang had had it with this nonsense. She was tired of all the tiny leads that they had received to find Blake, only for them to end with more questions than answers. _‘If only a certain heiress would have actually tried everything! We might have actually found her by now!’_ Yang thought as she shook with rage, quickly rolling over to tell Weiss off. “Oh, now you want to help her!? Where was this when I asked you if you could call your father for help in locating Blake, huh?!”

Weiss jumped in shock at the rage in the blonde’s voice, but held her ground as this was not the first time they got into a heated fight. “I’ve always wanted to help find Blake! You know who my father is, right?! There was absolutely no way he would agree to spending resources in finding a faunus!”

“You didn’t even try! You never liked Blake!” Yang shot back, red in her eyes as she got angrier and angrier.

“STOP!!!” Ruby yelled out, halting Weiss from lashing out as her fists were shaking, getting ready to slap Yang for saying such a hurtful thing. “Yang, how could you say that to Weiss? She has spent just as much time searching for Blake as me or you! Now apologize!” The red caped leader pointed to Weiss, glaring at her older sister for always letting her emotions get the better of her.

Yang’s fists clenched in anger as she let out an annoyed huff, closing her eyes as she looked away. Her sister was right, though. Weiss had pulled as many strings as she was able in her search for their missing teammate. It seemed that they all missed their team being whole. No, _family_ being whole…

Yang turned back to her sister and teammate and her eyes were back to lilac again. She locked eyes reluctantly with Weiss and frowned as she remembered her own previous words. “I’m…I’m really sorry, Weiss. I didn’t mean that…”

“It’s Ok. You were her partner. I can’t imagine how hard all of this is for you…But that doesn’t give you an excuse to tear everyone around you down, Yang. You have to remember that we all care about Blake.” Weiss explained, not backing down from the blonde brawler at all.

“I know…It’s just hard…Hard to accept that she’s gone…” Yang muttered sadly, looking away from the two incase she were to let a tear slip past.

“But she’s not gone! She’s must still be alive if she left this!” Ruby reminded with the ribbon in Weiss’ hand, cheery as ever with proof that Blake was Ok.

“We should go out and search. Maybe she didn’t get too far?” Weiss put forth the idea, grabbing Myrtenaster on her bed.

“Good idea! Let’s go!” Ruby ordered with a smile, bursting into rose petals as she collected Crescent Rose from her bunk. As the pair made it to the door however, Yang stopped them with her voice.

“Wait!”

“What is it now, Yang? We need to move if we are to catch her!” Weiss impatiently asked.

“I don’t…” Yang started, but trailed off, not knowing how to say it without making them flip.

“I don’t think we should go after her…” That didn’t work…

“What do you mean?!” The pair at the door shouted in unison, appalled that Yang was giving up after such definitive proof that Blake was safe.

“Think about it, guys! Why would she drop off her bow and then just leave? Why wouldn’t she wake one of us up? I don’t think this is a clue for us to follow on…More like…It’s a message. She’s telling us that she’s Ok…But that’s all…” Yang slowly worked her thoughts into words, trying to formulate what her former partner meant by leaving the bow.

“What do you mean, that’s all?” Ruby asked, confused as to why Blake wouldn’t want them to find her.

“I don’t know. Maybe she found something. Something that she can’t walk away from just yet… I think the bow was her wanting to put us at ease…To tell us to stop looking for her. Blake never went anywhere without her bow on. If she's leaving it with us, that must mean she's happy where she is...” Yang thought aloud as she walked over to glance out the window, gazing absentmindedly at the tree line of the Emerald forest.

“So, will we ever see her again?” Ruby asked, hopeful to see her book buddy again.

“I don’t know, sis…But I sure hope so…” Yang said as she turned around and pulled her sister on the verge of tears in for a hug. She looked up at Weiss and saw her look around awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

“Come on, Ice Queen! It’s just a hug! It won’t kill ya!” Yang smiled at Weiss, extending an arm for the heiress to grab onto.

“I know that! Y-You’re such a pest…” Weiss whined with a blush as she rushed over and joined the group hug. They may not have Blake anymore, but they still had each other as family…

A shadowed figure watched the three hug from a tree at the edge of the Emerald forest. “Someday…” A smile graced their face as they turned and leapt from tree to tree, heading deeper into the woods. Towards home…

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm sure a few want to know where some of the names came from.  
> -Broosha; A Hebrew tale of a woman named Lilith. She was a vampire who could assume the form of a big black cat. She sucked out the souls of newborn infant babies, to feed.  
> -Calor; It means warmth in Spanish. The Broosha brought a deep warmth to Blake, so that's what she came up with.  
> -Unus; Pretty simple. It means one in Latin. At the time, Blake thought that he was the only kitten she was pregnant with. You could also look at it to mean 'first born'.  
> -Oro; It means Gold in Spanish. As in the kittens beautiful gold eyes that Blake adored.  
> -Simul; It means together in Latin. As Simul was the last of the kittens to be birthed, he completed the family, bringing them together.
> 
> I hope the end made sense to everyone. I didn't want Blake to leave behind team RWBY without an explanation of some kind. (Spoilers!) Like how she did in the canon show...  
> So she left them her bow. Like I had Yang explain, Blake would never part with her bow unless she didn't need it anymore. When would she ever not need her bow? When she's done hiding who she is and content with where she is in life. And she may visit them someday, like she said. But her kittens need her!


End file.
